


Forgiveness and Love

by Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl



Series: Nygmobblepot friends with benefits AU [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Cuddling, Emotional Ending, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kind of Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl/pseuds/Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl
Summary: After Oswald devises a plan to cut Isabella out of the picture, Ed realizes what he did. Ed gets angry but is Oswald the only one to blame? -happy ending-





	Forgiveness and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is the last part of this series! I really hope you like it! Enjoy! :)

Weeks went by after that horrid encounter with Isabella and the next time Ed and Oswald were at it, He made sure to wear extra cologne. He had a master plan. Isabella was bound to smell it eventually. Oswald made sure to scratch him, bite him, mark him, _own_ _him_. Ed was his canvass that he painted in hickeys and Ed loved it. He _craved_ it rough. Ed was putty in Oswald’s hands anytime they were like this.

 

After it was the same routine: get up and work. That night when the day was over Ed went on a date.

 

When Ed came back to the mansion, his skin was burning pink and his eyes were welled up with tears. As soon as Oswald saw him come in, a near unnoticeable smirk curved at the corner of his lips.

 

Ed darted across the room in rage. “Fuck You Oswald!”

 

“Oh dear, what have I done?” Oswald smirked. He crosses his legs and leaned in toward Ed to listen closer.

 

“You knew what you were doing this morning, you did this on purpose!” Ed cried, looming ever so closer to Oswald. “You made your hickeys noticeable and now Isabella broke up with me I knew this would happen I knew you would get feelings for me! _God_ , how could I have been so blind?”

 

Oswald reached over for his glass of wine, taking as sip of the intoxicating liquid as he chuckled. “That’s what happens Ed. It’s not my fault you wanted to keep screwing even after you began dating!”

 

“This is all _your_ fault, Oswald!” Ed spouted. Oswald stood up, inching closer and closer to Ed forcing him to move back until Ed was pinned against the wall. “No, my friend. It’s yours!  _You_ couldn’t resist me, Ed.” Oswald’s voice was now just a hum. Oswald leaned in closer, their lips just a breath away from touching. “Get away from me Oswald.”

 

Oswald was filled with pride as his only response was a daring hiss.

 

‘Make me, Nygma’ was all it took for Ed to grab Oswald’s shirt collar, closing in a desperate kiss between the two. Ed’s glasses got in the way of their kiss and without a word They both could hear them skid across the marble floor.

 

Ed glanced over at it without a care before crashing his lips into Oswald’s once more. Ed’s breaths were harsh as he gave Oswald an intense kiss. He hardly would have managed to breathe if not for rasping a few words “Just touch me.”

 

In his haste, Oswald tore apart Ed’s shirt, causing for little pearlescent buttons to fly everywhere. He leaned up, placing hectic hands on Ed’s face and pulling him down to kiss. Ed swooped his arm around Oswald’s back both to pull him closer and rotated around.

 

Oswald now with his back slammed again the wall hurried to rid himself of his own shirt. Ed assisted him before that article of clothing joined their pile too.

 

Ed seized Oswald’s lips biting them and causing Oswald to cry out. Ed snaked his hand down into Oswald’s pants, giving his ass a shameless squeeze before breathing on his lips “I need you.”

 

The room was scorching hot to the both of them as their bodies moved in tandem. Ed pulled down Oswald’s pants and urged him to wrap his legs around his chest. Oswald jumped on him with a great hunger. Ed carried him to the bedroom before discarding the rest of their clothes and dipping Oswald onto the bed. Thus began their ravenous wrestle, tumbling around in the bed in an attempt to somehow get closer than they already were until Oswald put an end to their touch-starved tango by pinning Ed’s wrist against the headboard.

 

“ _Oswald,_ _I’m_ _sorry_ _and_   _I- !_ ” Ed began. He felt nerves he’d never felt around Oswald before. Ed felt guilty for pushing Oswald to the side.

 

“ _I_ _know..._ ” Oswald swooped down onto Ed to silence him with a kiss. Ed braced himself by placing his hand on Os’s chest their lips met,Ed’s hand searched for the bottle of lubricant on the night stand, Oswald turned Ed onto his stomach and haphazardly prepped him for what was to come next.

 

“No no I want to see you Oswald please!” Ed whined. Oswald complied, turning the man once more onto his back. Oswald lingered a few wet kisses down Ed’s chest before raising Ed’s legs and settling between him.

 

Ed looked up at him,beginning to say something “Oswald?”

 

“Yes?” His voice was raspy yet gentle.

 

“Oswald, I-I _really_ do love you.” Tears began to flow down Ed’s cheeks. Oswald leaned down letting go of Ed’s legs to gently cup his face. Oswald pressed a tender kiss to his forehead, hushing the man with calming whispers. He didn’t want Ed to be upset, even if he had hurt his feelings in the past. This was supposed to be their time and their time only, free from judgement and sadness and the rest of the shit in the world. Oswald hated to see Ed cry. A flood of emotions overcame him as well as a few tears began to gather in his eyes as well. “ _Shhh_ _darling,_ _I_ _love_ _you_ _too._ ”

 

Ed’s cries became worse so Oswald decided decided to abandon the sex all together and just lay next to him. He let Ed cry onto him and continued to soothe him by tracing shapes on Ed’s side with his thumb.

 

Ed began to weep and told him that he never deserved all the kind gestures Oswald had given him and that he didn’t matter. Oswald talked him to his senses by telling Ed that he was everything to him. Once Ed settled down they cuddled and enjoyed the close proximity of one another. Ed apologized for ruining the mood.

 

“Why don’t you make it up to me with a real date?” Oswald offered, twirling around a little tuft of Ed’s slightly ruffled hair.

 

Ed smiled, pecking a kiss on Oswald’s chest. “ _That_ _sounds_ _lovely..._ ” he hummed. The answer he had been searching for was right there all along. Soon Ed was lulled to sleep listening to the deep sounds of his lover’s heart beat both content and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Aren’t you glad they finally got their happy ending? I know I am. I stayed up late a few nights ago just to finish this. It was totally worth it! Leave a comment telling me what you thought if you’d like! I love your feedback and try to respond to everyone. I hope you liked it, and once again thank you to my beta reader! These works would’ve been a confusing jumble of words without you!


End file.
